<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Similar by IKillShipsNotPeople</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276058">Similar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKillShipsNotPeople/pseuds/IKillShipsNotPeople'>IKillShipsNotPeople</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blink and you miss it Philinda, Blink and you miss it Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, Both Teams, Coulson's team - Freeform, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Mentions of Bruce Banner - Freeform, Mentions of Leopald Fitz, Mentions of Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson Deserves The World, Skye has ADHD, Skye | Daisy Johnson Deserves The World, Team as Family, mentions of Grant Ward - Freeform, mentions of Jemma Simmons - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKillShipsNotPeople/pseuds/IKillShipsNotPeople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Melinda May is rather similar to Natasha Romanoff, and Skye starts drawing connections.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>If you squint you can find things, but there's not any tags I want to clutter with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Similar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically, I started noticing the same things that Skye starts noticing. And I decided to fic it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey AC,” said Skye, smiling at Coulson. “Guess what I just noticed?”</p><p>Coulson sighed slightly. “What did you notice?”</p><p>“How similar our team,” she said, motioning to The Bus. They were both sitting in the common area, drinking iced tea that Ward made (like a good southern guy, Skye laughed her ass off). They were even using coasters. “Is to the Avengers.”</p><p>“What?” asked Coulson, staring at Skye. “We aren’t the Avengers.”</p><p>“Okay, hear me out, and correct me if I’m wrong,” she said. He nodded. “It started with May. Because she’s got that whole dark and scary vibe. Plus she has a tragic past. And she chooses hand-to-hand combat over other options. Thus, she is Romanoff.”</p><p>“They’re not the same,” said Coulson. “Romanoff lets people in more. And she’s more likely to use a gun.”</p><p>Skye grinned. She lived on a plane working for a secret kick-ass government organization that taught her how to get a gun before it teaches her how to use one. And she lived on said plane with a woman who is somehow more mysterious than Natasha fucking Romanoff, which is kinda insane.</p><p>“So obviously FitzSimmons is Stark and Banner,” she said. Coulson nodded, because duh.</p><p>“Which one’s which?” asked Coulson. Skye thought for a second.</p><p>“Stark and Fitz, Simmons and Banner,” said Skye. “Stark and Fitz have this whole Tech Geek thing going on, it’s kinda adorable. And I think Banner is more of a nerd than a geek, judging by the embarrassing number of press conferences I’ve watched. And Simmons is definitely a nerd, did you see her face when she thought Fitz didn’t know they were close to the birthplace of Nobel Physicist Frans whateverface?” She lowers her voice a little. “She was so hurt. It would have been heartbreaking if I weren’t laughing over how big of nerds those two are.”</p><p>Coulson just nodded, looking lost in thought.</p><p>“And then we have our dark and moody snipers, and I know more about the shitty past of the one I don’t live with,” she said, on a roll now. Surprisingly, Coulson started laughing.</p><p>“Now I know I said Nat wasn’t like May, but Clint is nothing like Ward,” he said. “They do have the sniper thing, and the can fly a plane thing, but that’s about it.”<br/>
Skye raised an eyebrow. “And the tragic past? And the fucked up brother? I’ve hacked into a lot of SHIELD, Coulson.” She clinked her cuffed wrist on the table, and it’s not for show.</p><p>“Yes, but the differences are in the coping mechanisms,” said Coulson. “Barton is well adjusted, now. Or at least, as well adjusted as one can be, with that kind of past. Ward is the other half of the same coin, but I’m trying to make him as good as Cl- Barton was.”</p><p>“Okay,” said Skye, and she looked over his slightly mournful expression (when did she learn how to read Mr. Superspy?) and didn’t push.</p><p>“Who else?” asked Coulson, and Skye grinned. He was going to love this one.</p><p>“Well you’re Cap,” said Skye, smirking at him. His mouth fell open.</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Way. The brave, strong leader, who thinks of the group as a team, and who believes that anyone can be redeemed?” asked Skye. “The man who fell asleep and woke up in a different world? Though I will admit, his shift was worse than yours.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Coulson quietly. He didn’t talk for a few seconds, and Skye knew better than to interrupt his thoughts. When he did talk, his voice was halting, careful. “You really think that?”</p><p>“Of course,” said Skye. She smiled at him. “You believe in people. It’s what you do. And, if the Avengers are any indication, it’s what you’re good at.”</p><p>“I know that, I do,” he said. There was a “but” coming. She was right. “But I feel like people give me too much credit. The Avengers are a great team, but that’s because Fury picked out good people. And later, because they made themselves into a good team. That’s why we’re good too. It started with some good people- and a good addition- but it’s those people, not the leader, that make or break a good team.”<br/>
Skye rolled her eyes at him. “Then you better count yourself in as one of our team. You’re on the ground as much as any of us, and you were a part of the strike team in Malta, were you not?” Her raised eyebrow spoke volumes.</p><p>“Yes but-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear anything more about it. You’re our Steve Rogers,” said Skye. “But can you think of any reasons why I would be Thor?”</p><p>“Shit past doesn’t really count because almost everyone on both teams had a shit past,” said Coulson.</p><p>“Language,” said Skye, mocking Coulson’s penchant for scolding them over swearing. “You’re such a dad, sometimes.”<br/>
Coulson froze. Skye looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“You’re not actually a dad, are you?”</p><p>“I think… I think I’m not the best at that situation,” said Coulson. Skye just nodded.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to be a parent, either. Because my mom was never in the picture, so I don’t have a frame of reference. And I never want to become like one of the nuns. They named me Mary Sue Poots. Mary. Sue. Poots.” She grimaced, only slightly exaggerated. Coulson let out a small laugh. Skye smiled, she didn’t even know Android Coulson was capable of laughing.</p><p>“Yeah, that seems like a fate to avoid,” he said. “But Thor and you?”</p><p>“Would I look good in a crown, AC?” asked Skye, grinning. “I could be the princess to his prince.”</p><p>Coulson laughed again. “I think he already has a princess. I met her, she hates me. It’s likely it’s because I stole her work, but to be fair, it wasn’t my call.”</p><p>“Who’s this lovely woman?” asked Skye.</p><p>“Dr. Jane Foster, an astrophysicist. You’d like her and her intern,” said Coulson.</p><p>May casually entered the room. “What’s all this about?”</p><p>“Do you think I could steal Thor away from his Dr. Foster? Or is Dr. Foster cute? I’m not picky,” asked Skye, turning to Coulson for the second part and grinning some more at the non-sequitur. At May’s puzzled expression, she explained, starting with the similarities between May and Romanoff.</p><p>“I think Simmons would object to being the Hulk,” said May, after a second. “I’ve seen the damage reports from the Battle of Manhattan.”</p><p>“It’s the Battle of New York,” said Skye. A muscle in May’s jaw jumped. “Or the Battle of Manhattan, that’s a great name too!”<br/>
May nodded.</p><p>“Melinda, do you know why I recruited FitzSimmons?” asked Coulson. “It’s because they blew up half of R&amp;D.”</p><p>“So you thought they should go on a very blow up-able plane?” asked May. “Well, I’ve never put a good word in for your good planning skills.”</p><p>“Well I should hope not, not after Malta,” said Coulson. May looked at him. “The first Malta.” May nodded again. Skye hid a smile.</p><p>“Anyway, Simmons could totally be Banner or the Hulk,” said Coulson. “What we don’t know is how Skye is Thor.”</p><p>“She’s loyal and brave,” said May. She didn’t smile at the younger woman, but Skye thinks she might be holding one back.</p><p>“Stop it, you’re going to give me a god-complex,” she said, deflecting. She smirks at May, though, and knows that May can see the sincerity behind it.<br/>
This is family, she decides. The people she chose to stay with, instead of being given to. She wants to stay here.</p><p> </p><p>Epilouge:</p><p>“She said I was Ward?” asked Clint over the video call. “I mean, I see Nat, and Stark and Banner. I get you as Cap, you both have that whole the rules are there for a reason but they can be ignored thing, but Me? As Ward? I’m so disappointed in her.”</p><p>“Yeah but she said I was Phil,” said Steve. “That's the biggest honor I’ve gotten all year.”</p><p>Coulson blushed.</p><p>Tony slapped Steve. “You were given a peace prize, like, two days ago. That’s gotta be bigger than being another Agent Agent.”</p><p>Coulson smiled. The new team was coming along great, almost like family, but these miscreants were family too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>